The Industrial environment contains electrical and electronic control devices that are subject to many and various destructive elements. These elements include Oil, Water, Steam, Corrosive Fluids, Dirt, Dust, Sand and Mud. The distinct possibility for damage due to bumping, banging and accidental operation is a constant worry. The control stations that we are concerned with are the control stations that are already installed and operating. This invention helps satisfy the need for an easy to install cover that can and does protect the devices from bumping, banging and accidental operation, as well as from dripping liquids and sprays from top, bottom or from either side.